


Brigitte Breaks her toys

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Cum Inflation, Degradation, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Light Masochism, Lots of Cum, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Oral, Rape, Stomach Bulge, Threesome, cock sucking contest, rimjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A collection of prompts, most coming from one friend on tumblr, that revolve around Brigitte and girls from rwby who she roughly fucks, abuses, and otherwise treats like her fucktoys. Its a tad rough at times, but I enjoyed writing these





	1. Brigitte and Yang

           When Brigitte had moved to Beacon, she was expecting to be bored. Sure, the people here had cool weapons, the type she’d love to mimic or replicate. But every single one of them were so stingy about letting anyone touch them, especially that hyperactive redhead.  
  
           But one person caught Brigitte’s attention, and made the stay here a lot more interesting. The buxom blonde bombshell of Beacon, Yang Xiao Long. Brigitte almost fell in love with her at first sight. She was strong, stacked, muscular, everything Brigitte wanted in a woman, except there was one thing wrong with her.  


            “Pet get in here, I’m horny.” Brigitte had quickly established the position she wanted Yang in, even though the blonde had not been as…accepting as she had hoped. Yang walked in, dressed in nothing but a collar, her body naked to the world.  
  
           “Y-yes mistress?” Yang blushed as she held her hands down in front of her, careful not to cover herself at all, or else she’d be punished.  
  
           Brigitte spread her legs, a massive bulge showing off in her pants, making Yang drool slightly. “I’m horny, make yourself useful you cow.” Brigitte scowled as Yang began to make her way to Brigitte, “PETS DON’T STAND UP YOU DUMB CUNT!!”  
  
           Yang covered her face as she yelped in fear, falling to her knees in fear. Brigitte kept her scowl on but sat back in her chair, utterly disgusted. “Look at you, you used to be so confident and boisterous. Now you’re just a timid little slut who can’t even obey a simple order. Pathetic.”  
  
           The demeaning talk. The downright degradation. Any sane person would try to get away from this as soon as possible…but Yang was far from sane. Deep down, she loved this, it scared her, but aroused her. She wanted to run, but the more overwhelming sensation in her mind was, ‘obey’.  
  
           She then crawled over to Brigitte, like an animal, like she was supposed to, and meant to. Brigitte didn’t even pay her any attention, just unzipped her pants and sat there, lost in thought. Yang was awestruck by Brigitte. Before her, she thought she was easily the amazon of Beacon, but with Brigitte, she might as well have been a toothpick.  
  
           Brigitte was, to put it simply, better than Yang. Taller, stronger, bustier, sexier, more hung. It stung Yang’s pride at first, to see someone who could just waltz in and take her from her throne, well, maybe it wasn’t even her throne to begin with, and maybe she was happier being at her feet like this.  
  
           Yang took the hem of Brigitte’s panties in her teeth, pulling down, freeing the beast within. The hot pillar of flesh smacked her so hard it almost made her see stars. Brigitte’s cock was just…how could you describe it…perfect? Godly?  
  
           To have the honor of servicing such a huge cock, a perfect cock belonging to a goddess…Yang shivered. She licked the cock from base to tip, savoring its salty taste. Brigitte must have recently worked out, Yang could smell it. She started suckling her tip, the taste of her precum sweet on her tongue, as she closed her eyes enjoying it…that was her mistake.  
  
           A strong hand took hold of Yang’s head, and shoved it down, forcing her to gag on the slab of meat now bulging her throat. “Fucking useless. You cant pleasure me at all like that. You are the absolute worst excuse of a cock-sucker I’ve ever had the displeasure of owning…but at least you might make a good fleshlight.”  
  
           Brigitte leaned back and shoved Yang down until her nose was buried in her pubes, a nice thick bush that almost completely blocked her air. Yang’s eyes started running, she tried to push off Brigitte to get air, but the amazon was just too strong. “Trying to struggle? That’s cute, you’re much more appealing when you’re choking on my cock.”  
  
           Yang started seeing stars soon, it couldn’t have been more than a couple seconds, but it felt so much longer when you were oxygen starved. Red, then purple, then blue, her face when through several color changes before her eyes finally rolled back and she went limp against Brigitte’s leg. “OFF! I cant deal with you dying yet, you useless slut.”  
  
           Brigitte yanked Yang off, a wet pop following, and a trail of spit and precum connecting her mouth and the cock. “Gagk! Gaaaah!” Yang coughed up precum, gasping in air as her face returned to a more normal color, and she finally came back to reality. “W-what…happened~”  
  
           “Damn, I didn’t think I could fuck you stupid that fast. Oh well, your brain wasn’t worth much to begin with.” Brigitte tossed Yang to the floor in a heap, standing tall, with her cock standing with her. At full mast, it almost reached her own chest, a massive titanic fuckstick that could break anyone in a matter of seconds.  
  
           She kneeled down over Yang’s ass, slapping her cheeks with her rock-hard dick. “Now if you scream, be sure it’s my name~” She didn’t give any further warning as she gripped Yang’s ass and thrusted in hard enough to bottom out immediately.  
  
           “FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Yang howled like a banshee as Brigitte brutalized her ass. The massively hung amazon pushed Yang’s face into the floor as she pistoned back and forth, brutally fucking Yang like she was a cocksleeve. “Brigitte~”  
  
           She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yang, lifted her up and slammed her into the wall, fucking her upright. Yang’s eyes rolled back as she was fucked beyond oblivion. Each thrust bulged out her stomach, and with Brigitte’s strength, it put a dent in the wall each time, most likely making a rather rhythmic, if not annoying noise throughout the entire dorm.  
  
           “You like that you useless little cocksleeve? All you ever were, was a wrapper for my cock, you’re not even worth being my pet~” Brigitte yanked Yang’s head back to get a nice look at her glazed over eyes and cock drunk face. “Fuck you’re pathetic. I’ve dealt with girls that could actually almost dom me, but you? You’re barely worth being my foot licker, you’re lucky I’m as nice as I am, thank me you cunt!”  
  
           “TH-thank…you…mistress~ For using…useless…little…meeee~” Brigitte smiled as she slammed into Yang one last time, before unloaded a massive load of cum. Each shot felt like a punch to the gut for Yang, it was so hot and thick she felt like she was burning up inside. Time seemed to stop for Yang as she was bloated like a balloon, then dropped to the floor.  
  
           Brigitte yanked her cock out and stepped on Yang’s head, turning it to the side. “Broken, oh well, you’ll at least be a good relief for me. Now I need someone else to fuck, I’m still hard…you said you had a sister, right?”


	2. Adding Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte goes after Ruby Rose, mostly for the girls tighter holes

           “Weeeiiiiiss~ why do I need to be here?” Ruby was in hell. Why was she of all people dragged along on Weiss’s shopping trip? Like really, why her?

           “Oh would you just shut it?” Weiss stuck her head out of the changing room, scowling at Ruby. “You said you would go with me, Yang is busy with her…friend?” The relationship Yang had with the new girl Brigitte wasn’t a mystery, just rather confusing to most

           Most of Beacon knew they had a sexual relation, but no one really actually knew what went on behind closed doors with them. “But Weiss, its so boring.” Ruby slumped in her chair, virtually melting from the boredom.

           “Listen Ruby, I went with you to that cookie store, for whatever reason you actually wanted to go there. So you OWE me for this, got it?” Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, Weiss smiled and went back into the dressing room.

           Minutes passed and Ruby was tempted to try and simply run and risk the consequences, then her scroll vibrated. “Huh? Who’s messaging me…Yang? What does she need?” Ruby looked over her message and smiled, sprinting to the dressing room and throwing the door open to a half-naked Weiss.

           “Ruby! For fuck’s sake at least knock!” Weiss covered herself up, she was trying on some lingerie, which almost made Ruby do a double take, but she shook her head and showed Weiss her scroll

           “I need to run, sorry.” Weiss glanced at her scroll, just to make sure she wasn’t lying. Sure enough, Yang needed her back at their room, something urgent and personal.

           “Fine, just don’t-hey!” Weiss didn’t get to finish before Ruby zoomed off, back to their dorm room. In no time at all Ruby was back at their room, smiling with glee as she opened the door.

           “Hey Yang, what did you need? I also wanted to say thanks for getting me out of…Yang!?” Ruby gasped as she saw Yang, passed out on the floor, covered in cum, with more leaking out of her gaping pussy. “Yang! Hey are you okay?”

           “She’s alive…useless, but alive.” Ruby whipped around to look up at the hulking figure of Brigitte. She was tall, easily towering over Ruby, and now she looked even bigger, with that massive cock throbbing hard. “That’s why you’re here little girl. I wanna see if you’re more useful than your sister~”

           Ruby shook in fear as she looked up at Brigitte. The larger girl grabbed Ruby’s clothes, and as if they were just paper, ripped them off her small body. “You’re definitely cuter than your sister, that’s for sure.”

           Ruby tried to push back against Brigitte, but she wouldn’t have made more progress trying to push all of Beacon by herself. Brigitte grinned as she took Ruby and tossed her to the ground, as easily as if she was moving a leaf. Ruby grunted, hitting the floor hard, trying to get up but was immediately pushed back down by Brigitte’s foot.

           “Heh, where do you think you’re going slut? Your sister failed at being any more useful than a half-useful cocksleeve, so now you have to pick up where she failed.” Brigitte lowered herself on Ruby, rubbing her massive throbbing cock against Ruby’s tiny ass.

           “P-please…don’t.” Ruby half whimpered, half begged, with no more passion than if she was just talking to Zwei. “I….it’s too big”

           “SHUT IT WHORE!” Brigitte stomped down on Ruby’s head, making her see stars, barely staying conscious. “For that, I’m going in dry.” Ruby barely understood the words, she was still dizzy from her head being nearly smashed in, but what she felt was enough to get the message through.

           The massive fist-sized head of Brigitte’s cock pushed against Ruby’s back door. Despite her tightness, and clenching to keep her out, Brigitte almost effortlessly slammed in. Ruby screamed like a banshee, she’d been a virgin, up to a few seconds ago, and now? Now she had a cock thicker than her arm halfway up her ass.

           “Hot fucking damn! Your ass is so tight! Way better than your useless sister~ I think I’ll keep you instead.” Ruby didn’t like the sound of that, she liked the feeling of Brigitte’s arms on her waist even less. “You wanna scream? Then go ahead, scream, it won’t change anything~”

           Brigitte was true to her word, as she began pounding into Ruby’s ass, making the girl scream in pain, tears streaming down her face, she didn’t change. She kept her pace as she brutally fucked the tiny goth’s ass, demolishing it beyond repair. “It’s almost a shame. Your ass was so tight, but after today, it’s gonna be looser than my old pet’s throat~”

           Ruby had given up screaming by this point. The constant pounding, feeling like a truck ramming straight into her ass, through her stomach and into the floor…it had beyond broken her. Her pussy had gushed over Brigitte’s swinging balls at least a dozen times by now, a small puddle beneath the two of them.

           “Alright, time for the final little piece of fun~” Ruby gasped as she felt Brigitte yank her cock out, a wet pop following it. Ruby dropped her head on the floor, sighing with relief, only to yelp as she was picked up and twisted almost in half.

           “What, you thought we were done?” Brigitte whispered into Ruby’s ear, the sinister tone sending shivers through Ruby’s entire body. “It’s time for your pussy little slut~” Ruby’s eyes snapped wide as she looked down to see Brigitte’s monster cock rubbing against her folds.

           “NO! please don’t, I-” whatever words Ruby was trying to say were cut away, as Brigitte thrusted up, burying her entire cock into Ruby’s dripping pussy. Ruby’s eyes rolled as she felt her whole world change, in a single thrust, she couldn’t even think anymore.

           “Were you saying something?” Brigitte smirked as Ruby’s head flopped around, her tongue hanging out like a dumb dog. “I didn’t think so.” Brigitte continued using Ruby like a dollar store fleshlight until she felt the tension rise in her balls. “You’re mine…now and forever.”

           With that, she came. Ropes upon ropes of the hottest, thickest, most virile cum one could imagine. It bloated Ruby up like a balloon and spilled out into a thick puddle at Brigitte’s feet. Brigitte groaned and pulled Ruby off her cock, a splash of cum falling from her, and dropped her on top of Yang.

           Brigitte pumped her dick, cumming even more ropes of cum onto the two unconscious sisters. She smiled and admired her handiwork. “Maybe I’ll keep you both, but for sure, Ruby was it? You had the best ass, Yang will have to work hard to earn the right to stay at my feet.”


	3. Two for one deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Brigitte has gotten both the rose-xiao sister as her pets she is going t0 fuck their brains out.

           Brigitte smiled as she lay back on the sofa, her life was good. Not that it was quiet in the room, it was filled with wet slurping and sucking noises. Ever since she’d broken Ruby, she happily had two, cock hungry sluts worshipping her at her beck and call.

           Ruby and Yang were kissing, licking, sucking, and otherwise worshipping Brigitte’s monolith of a cock. It was nice, having the two sisters broken beneath her, her personal cocksleeves. Though to be honest, it was a little boring, just having them slobber over her cock like animals…

           “Alright you two, I want to have a little contest, to see who’s the better cockslut.” Yang and Ruby perked up when they heard that, both of them were eager to prove one was better than the other. “Whichever can take the most of my cock in one go, gets the privilege of being my personal cocksleeve.”

           “I’ll go first!” Yang pushed Ruby aside as she lined up in front of Brigitte’s cock then dove down. The loud gagging following was like music to her ears, wet, loud music. Yang struggled to hit halfway, but as soon as she did, she hit a dead end. She tried to go further but Brigitte grabbed her hair and yanked her up, a trail of spit following.

           “BAD! I said one go you dumb whore.” Brigitte slapped Yang hard, sending the blonde spiraling to the floor, dazed and hurting. “Idiot, I should make your sister the winner just because you’re too dumb to listen to simple orders.”

           Brigitte looked at Ruby who was cowering in fear, as she glared at the girl. Ruby gulped and took her place in front of Brigitte’s cock. In one movement, she managed to go further than Yang, Brigitte had to admit, she was impressed. Ruby tried to push further, but stopped just shy of Brigitte’s hairy crotch, pulling off with a gasp, tears streaming down her face.

           “Damn, you’re much better than your sister.” Ruby glowed with joy at that, but her face dropped at the fact she knew she was about to be brutalized. “Hey, you blonde bimbo, put your face here.” Brigitte stood up and pointed to the chair she was just on. Yang crawled over and put her head down, only to be yanked up by Brigitte.

           “Wrong way you dumb whore.” Yang whimpered as she flipped over, setting the back of her head on the chair, looking up at Brigitte’s ass, as it descended on her face. “You’re not worth my dick, so make your mouth useful and pleasure my ass.” Yang opened her mouth to begin to protest, but was instantly smothered by Brigitte’s ass, silencing her. “Get to work while I fuck your little sister’s mouth beyond repair.”

           Ruby whimpered as Brigitte grabbed her head, squeezing slightly, and rammed her head down to the base of her cock. Ruby’s eyes rolled, and her arms flailed wildly, as she choked and gagged on the monolith spearing her throat. Brigitte moaned in pleasure as she began fucking Ruby’s face with reckless abandon, ruining the poor girl beyond any belief.

           Yang heard every sound, every wet slap and muffled choking, but she couldn’t see it. Her envy was through the roof for how lucky Ruby was, so she stuck her tongue and began rimming her mistress. Brigitte’s ass was sweaty and musky, absolutely heaven for Yang. Her tight pucker kept clean, Yang dug inside and rimmed her mistress like her life depended on it…because it almost did.

           “Wow looks like you’re actually good for something after all.” Brigitte smirked as she lifted slightly and slammed back down on Yang’s face. “Don’t stop until I say so bitch, or you’ll be more than sorry.” Yang gasped as she got a tiny bit of air but grunted when the air was knocked out of her again.

           She kept working though, licking and rimming Brigitte’s ass, making the amazon moan. “Fuck!” Brigitte grunted as she slammed Ruby down to the bush of her pubes, smothering the little girl as she came down her throat. Rope after rope of Brigitte’s hot spunk shot down into Ruby’s stomach, bulging it out quickly.

           She pulled out, a loud, wet pop following her cock, as she shot ropes of cum to the ceiling, raining the three of them in her thick jizz. “That was nice~” Brigitte pulled Ruby up by her hair, smacking the girl hard. “You’re not done cunt.”

           Ruby blinked, dazed from the slap. She looked down to Brigitte’s cock, realizing it was still hard, and her eyes grew wide, she knew what was coming. “See Yang? This is what happens when you’re an obedient slut, you actually get to be bred~”

           Yang whimpered underneath Brigitte’s ass, smacking it slightly. “Good, keep struggling down there, it feels good~” Brigitte lifted up Ruby, lined the girl up, and speared her pussy down on her cock. Ruby screamed like a banshee, her stomach bulging from the massive size of the cock inside her.

           Brigitte smiled as she moved Ruby up and down on her flesh pillar, making the girl cum repeatedly. Brigitte grunted as she used Ruby like a fleshlight, wrapping a hand around her neck and squeezing tight. “Oh? Did you just tighten up?” Ruby couldn’t respond even if she wanted to, but her spasming body was enough of an answer for Brigitte. “Yang! Keep rimming, I want to cum now~”

           Yang whimpered into Brigitte’s ass as she stepped up her tongue game, rimming her mistress with renewed gusto. Brigitte bit her lip as pleasure overwhelmed her, and she unleashed the floodgates.

           The load she unleashed into Ruby made the last one look like a drop of water. Ruby’s stomach exploded out, the sheer volume was unlike anything either of them had dealt with before. The floor around Brigitte’s feet was already covered in cum, almost reaching her ankles.

           Minutes passed, and Brigitte leaned back, finally relieved. Yang passed out beneath her from lack of air, and Ruby passed out on top of her from…well, obvious reasons. “So our kids are probably going to be a lot like me~” Brigitte smiled evilly at the thought of it. “Maybe they’ll find use for your sister when they’re old enough.”


End file.
